First aid kit
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: La Charla ocurre ya establecido su equipo y después de asesinar a John Genovese. Y La Charla resulta más incómoda de lo que Dave es capaz de soportar incluso en sus capacidades de héroe. —Así que, yo seré tu Batman, y tú serás mi Robin ¿no? *Comicverse* . *¡Feliz cumple atrasado Wincy!*


**Renuncia:** todo de los genios John Romita Jr. y Mark Miller.

**N/A:** para **Wincy Jaeger**. Todo lo que hago es porquería, pero quería regalarle algo porque se lo merece y acá está. ¡Espero le guste! /sigh.

* * *

**i.**

**E**l día en que la conoce ella viste de rojo.

Rojo en las manos, enfundadas en esos guantes de tela barata que probablemente ella remendó por sí misma —por eso de ser héroe por cuenta propia, aunque pensándolo con detenimiento una vez ya ha convivido con ella lo suficiente seguro Big Daddy se los regaló—. Rojo en sus botas chulas y moradas que todo lo que pisan lo embarran con esa sustancia que brota de los compinches de Eddie Lomas, sangre a rebosar. Rojo en la capa que hondea de manera tan malditamente _cool_ como sacada de las páginas de una historieta. Rojo en sus labios que forman una sonrisa descarada.

Hit-Girl es una mezcla entre Polly Pocket y Rambo, multiplicando la belleza de la muñeca y la ferocidad del soldado al menos diez veces más.

Y, bueno, quizá sea un demente (se necesita ser uno para patrullar las calles sin súper poderes, a fin de cuentas) pero aparte de temeraria y bestial, con todo ese rojo, Dave no puede evitar considerarla linda.

Después ella lo deja ahí en medio de ese baño de cadáveres y antes de que le tachen de pedófilo decente desecha el pensamiento —y abandona el recinto—.

**ii.**

Hay muchas cosas que a Dave le desagradan de Hit-Girl.

En un principio ella le asusta, inclusive. Es que, bueno, es natural que le tenga miedo si aparece de la nada y se pone a asesinar gente y después resulta que puede entrar y salir a su antojo de su habitación ¿no?

Y ella dice:

—Ey _chico geek_, este porno no está tan mal ¿de dónde obtuviste el dinero para comprarlo?

Su aire descarado de «todo lo puedo no nos estorbes a mi papi y a mí» que en cierto sentido es válido, igual le frustra. También es demasiado sincera, con una lengua tan afilada como los cuchillos que utiliza como cirujano experto, y por momentos parece una desquiciada.

Pero de repente la ve. La ve de verdad.

Un ángel resucitado.

Luchando, se enfrenta a la mafia, para salvarlo a él de ésta y de Red Mist, aún cuando Big Daddy ya falleció. Peleando, a costa de la pérdida de un ser querido, solicitándole su ayuda para acabar de raíz con el problema, de una vez por todas —a él, a un inútil—.

Y todavía le pide tan resuelta que le haga el favor de abrir su mochila de Hello Kitty.

Dave quiere llorar; Kick-Ass, patear traseros.

Comprende entonces un poco que es natural que Hit-Girl no sea perfecta. Porque en el fondo es una niña que tuvo que crecer rápido. Porque es Mindy McCready. Porque es humana.

Y eso está bien.

**iii.**

No le sorprende que finalizado todo, entre los escombros y el fuego y el caos (ésta es la vida real, no hay segundas oportunidades) Mindy se desahogue con lágrimas que le limpian la sangre seca de las mejillas.

Le murmura, tan quedo que bien pudo no haberlo hecho: _Mi papá acaba de morir_. Y, a continuación, _¿me das un abrazo?_ que le llega más que un puñetazo en la quijada.

Dave se quita la máscara (figurativamente, por supuesto) y la rodea. Abrazando su debilidad. Mindy se aferra a él.

— Pero no intentes propasarte, aún soy capaz de cortarte la mano, Lizewski —consigue bromear.

A cambio…

— Como si hubiese tanto qué tocar.

…recibe una risa histérica.

**iv.**

La primera vez que comparten La Charla ocurre ya establecido su equipo y después de asesinar a John Genovese. Y La Charla resulta más incómoda de lo que Dave es capaz de soportar incluso en sus capacidades de héroe.

— Así que, yo seré tu Batman, y tú serás mi Robin ¿no?

— ¿Robin?, ¿y por qué tengo que ser el Pato Lucas de tu Bugs Bunny?

—Yo no voy a interpretar a Robin, Dave. Se vería mal que hubiese tantas Hit-Girl. De ningún modo permitiré que haya una tonta autoproclamándose "_Red Hit-Girl_" o una "_Nighthit_". Y no te estoy poniendo al nivel de un pato con problemas del habla.

— Y si tomas a Batgirl. Por... bueno... las tetas. Y eso.

— ¿Y si te desfiguro la cara?

— ¡Vale! —exclama Dave enfadado—. Me bastó con el brazo el otro día. Me quedo como Robin.

— Sí.

— Sí.

— ¿Quizá debería apodarte Hit-Boy?

— ¡Mindy!

**v.**

Y le da un retortijón en el estómago.

Quizá por esa admiración (a falta —o temor— de usar otra palabra) que Mindy le provoca, quizá porque ella misma le ha propiciado una patada y joder, cómo duele, en su usual entrenamiento.

Dave tose y cae de rodillas, conteniéndose de protestar.

_Es por una buena causa, hay que resistir_. Sólo que ella se lo complica.

— Conozco niños de preescolar que son más resistentes que tú, Dave —eso afirma Mindy. Seguro es mentira. Oh, vale, no. Hit-Girl es dura. A montones. Con pechos a medio desarrollar o no, continúa siendo toda una femme fatale.

Y sólo un segundo Dave se cuestiona por qué carajos ha imaginado el escote de una mocosa.

Mierda.

No es su culpa que «Mirarte y que ese sentimiento me caiga encima tome únicamente dos segundos y medio». Mindy le ha tomado desprevenido y lo ha dejado K.O en todos los medios posibles. Patético.

De todas formas, no lo cambiaría si tuviese la oportunidad.

— Agh —se retuerce—, creo que me has roto algo, otra vez.

_Si no fuese tan _freak _diría que mi corazón_.

**vi.**

Y es natural que se complementen, de manera bizarra.

Que sus paseos en callejones de mala muerte y visitas a la tienda para comprar una soda mientras Mindy le explica algunos movimientos y trucos que le resultarían útiles, sean como respirar (o tener placas de metal en los huesos).

Mindy es como una confidente, una igual, una amiga, pero con un lazo más fuerte. Le es difícil de explicar cuando se ha pasado la mitad de su vida mirando sólo a Katie Deauxma, ignorando a las demás féminas y de pronto la que capta su atención es una pre puberta con tendencias asesinas y cuyo lenguaje se basa en groserías y patadas.

— Qué jodidamente cursi eres, Dave. Por eso es que aún no consigues una entrada espectacular a través de una ventana —se burla ella. Él respira pesadamente, tirado en el suelo, con los vidrios desperdigados.

No se queja. Sonríe. Mindy le devuelve la sonrisa, y le pide que lo intente nuevamente.

(Confía en que él se pondrá de pie. Las veces que hagan falta. Siempre).

**vii.**

Después de todo, sin Batman no hay Robin, sin DC no hay Marvel, sin Mary Jane no hay Peter Parker.

Y sin Kick-Ass..., sin Kick-Ass no hay Hit-Girl.

Si de casualidad se le olvida a Dave, Mindy puede recordárselo con un sándwich de nudillos.


End file.
